<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Paper Galaxy by Krayt_spitter21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978389">A Paper Galaxy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayt_spitter21/pseuds/Krayt_spitter21'>Krayt_spitter21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Krayt's Chisstober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I like to think this was a missing scene from the new book, Slice of Life, Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy: Chaos Rising Spoilers, Thrawn interacting with small children, chisstober, you can't tell me this didn't happen at some point while on their mission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:49:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayt_spitter21/pseuds/Krayt_spitter21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chisstober Day 7<br/>Navigator</p><p>Thrawn and Che'ri have an arts and crafts day while on their mission to find allies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Che'ri &amp; Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Krayt's Chisstober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Paper Galaxy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oof I am WAY behind on Chisstober, but I swear I'm catching up. I just had a lot of Uni work this past week and now I'm finally free to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been three days since they left for their mission, and Thrawn was pleasantly surprised that Che’ri was good company. The first day was used to map out their journey and other logistics and the second was the impromptu flying lesson. The third day however, was entirely up to them and at Che’ri’s insistence, it was to be spent using her much requested colored graph markers. The two spent the day eating snacks and drawing as if they weren't on a very important mission for the ascendancy. A small radio Thrawn had brought along was playing low-fi in the background.</p><p>“I heard from Thalias that you liked art. What’s your favorite color?” Che’ri asked from her position on the floor.</p><p>“Hmm, I never gave it much thought. I suppose it would have to be green though now that I think about it. “ Thrawn answered from the table he sat at. He was using a green marker and coloring in a tree he had drawn.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Well, on my first mission as a cadet, I was sent to a forest/jungle planet. It was the first time I had seen so many trees and wild fauna. I believe it left an impression on me.” He picked up his finished drawing and showed her. It was a detailed side view of a jungle and a temple like structure in the foreground.</p><p>“Wow, that’s really good. Where’d you learn to draw like that?” He smiled, as if remembering something that was only just now funny.</p><p>“I was stuck on sentry duty and the forest planet was uninhabited. I had a lot of free time on my hands.” </p><p>“I wish I could draw like that.” Che’ri tore out her paper from the binder and started on another drawing, this one of a bird in a tree.</p><p>“Believe me, Che’ri it takes a great deal of practice. When I first started out I couldn’t even draw a straight line.” He cringed slightly at that. Thrass had never let him forget that and it always seemed to be brought up in conversation when he was around. It was humiliating. Now, though, he’d give anything to hear his brother call him an idiot again.</p><p>“A straight line? Really? Even I can do that.”</p><p>“Well, at least I’ve improved.” He gathered the pages they had drawn and grabbed the roll of tape as well.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Since I don’t have any commanding officers at the moment, there is no one to tell me I can’t do a bit of interior decorating.” He said.</p><p>One by one, the drawings were taped onto the walls of the ship. Che’ri joined in as well, placing some that were at the same height as Thrawn’s stomach.</p><p>“Ooh! This gives me an idea! Do you have scissors by any chance?” She asked.</p><p>“Bottom left drawer of the supply room.”</p><p>When Che’ri came back, she started cutting star shapes from the paper and coloring them yellow. Thrawn, smiling to himself, caught on to what she was doing. 20 minutes later, Che’ri was on top of Thrawn’s shoulders and taping the stars to the ceiling.</p><p>“Annnd, last one! Ok, you can put me down now.” He put her down gently and together they stared up at their handiwork.</p><p>“They’re even better than the ones outside.” Thrawn affirmed.</p><p>“I think so too.” The not yet ten year old agreed.</p><p>…</p><p>It occurred to Thrawn that children needed sleep to function because as he glanced down to Che’ri to ask her her favorite color, he saw that she was fast asleep with a blue graph marker in her hand. A look at his chrono and he realized it was well past her bedtime. He got up from his chair, bent down and picked her up in his arms. She shifted in his grip as he carried her to her bed in their shared quarters. </p><p>“Shh, it’s alright, I’m just taking you to bed.” That seemed to satisfy her as she stilled once more. Tucking her in, he said goodnight.</p><p>As he walked back to the main hold, he started the clean up from their day of arts and crafts. It wasn’t until he started on the floor when he saw what Che’ri had been drawing. He picked up the paper and he smiled. This one he would have to show to Thalias and Ar’alani when they returned home. </p><p>It was a picture of him, Che’ri, Thalias, and Ar’alani all holding hands, and he knew just where to place it. He dragged a chair over to him and stood up on it while holding the picture and tape in each hand. He taped the artwork in the center of their paper galaxy so that the four of them would be amongst the stars.</p><p>It was, he thought, his favorite piece of art he had ever seen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have been dying to write something like this since I read the book. I just love the idea of Thrawn drawing with Che'ri. Also I have no doubt in my mind that Thrawn was going to bribe the kid with the markers and paper if she said no to the mission haha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>